


Who are you, Steve Rogers?

by whippy



Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can this charming stranger be trusted? DUN DUN DUN! </p><p>[C-IM RBB Challenge 2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you, Steve Rogers?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824145) by [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/Godoflaundrybaskets). 



> Artwork for C-IM 2013 RBB Challenge. These are based on some of the scenes from [Missing Rings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824145).

  


  


+*****+ 

  
  
(Artwork submitted for claims. Tweaked slightly) 

+*****+ 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I didn't study the Noir-style properly. I'm sorry to fans of Noir comics. D'8


End file.
